1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method for increasing the electric strength of a multi-layer semiconductor component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some methods for increasing the electric strength of a semiconductor component are described in the book by W. Gerlach, Thyristoren, which appeared as Vol. 12 in the series "Halbleiter-Elektronik", edited by W. Heywang and R. Mueller, Springer-Verlag, Berlin 1979, Pages 151-159. In particular, FIGS. 4.22 and 4.23 show wafer-shaped thyristors whose edges are respectively positively or negatively beveled in the regions of the p-n junctions, the p-n junctions being biased in the non-conducting direction. Pages 158 and 159 of this publication recite a method wherein the p-n junction biased in the non-conducting direction is executed as a planar structure. One or more concentric field limiting rings are provided which act like a voltage divider at the surface of the thyristor and reduce the surface field strength to such an extent that a surface puncture is avoided even under extremely high blocking voltage biases of the p-n junction.